Rock Melody
by AngelLuva
Summary: AU! Buffy is a pop princess who is tryin to be bad, Angel is a rocker who is not what he seems to be. With the whole world watching, can they ever form a connection that is real? BA All The Way! I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy Summers was a three-time Grammy winning singing superstar, still when she walked into the studio she couldn't help but feel a sense of apprehension. She was here to do a layout for Rolling Stone magazine and it would be the first shoot she was doing after her VERY public break up. Her ex boyfriend Riley Finn was a super popular popstar. His all American good looks matched hers and the two had made the perfect couple all cuddles and cuteness. Both Riley and she had kept the reasons of the break up quiet and she was glad. Infact their lawyers had made them sign confidentiality agreements because both sides knew any hint of impropriety from either of them would send their wholesome images down the drain.

'_And here I am doing that for myself'_ Buffy thought wryly.

"Ms. Summers. You're here. I'm Lorne Greene. Please make yourself comfortable. You're make up lady is here already and so is your assistant and they are waiting for you"

Buffy smiled at the man. "Thank You Lorne. Is everyone else here?" Buffy asked.

"If you mean Blood Lust then yes they are here already" Lorne said.

"I guess I better hurry then" Buffy smiled and walked towards the door that had Summers on it.

While her make up was being put on Buffy thought about the events that had led to this shoot. Her manager Rupert Giles was furious that she had agreed to do it. Not because it would affect her career but because he was her step-father and extremely protective of her. After Buffy's break up with Riley she had hidden from the media for a while just licking her wounds. But after three months of seclusion, Buffy was ready to re-conquer the world. Those months had not been wasted, she had used the time to pour her heart into her music. She had matured and she wanted the world to know it. But at the same time she didn't want to pull a Britney Spears. Going from a teen idol to a mature artist was a tough transition and Buffy was determined to do it without being branded a skank or tart or slut. Personally she loved Britney and felt the media were cutting her a raw deal but Buffy was not about to make the same mistakes. After a lot of thought she had decided to do a shoot for Rolling Stone to promote her new image. With her new single coming out the week after the issue would hit stands Buffy and her team had decided it would be perfect timing. And then Willow Rosenberg, who was Buffy's best friend and reluctant socialite, had a brainwave. Willow was currently dating Oz, the drummer of the rock group Blood Lust. Willow had suggested that Buffy combine her shoot with the group. That would definitely be a departure from her image and would also create a media buzz, Buffy had agreed straight away. She liked Oz and even though she had never met the other members of the group she had seen their pictures on TV and in a few magazines and Buffy knew they were HOT. The lead singer Angelus and the bass player Spike were brothers but from the pictures she'd seen, Buffy knew they didn't look anything alike.

_'I wonder what their real names are'_ Buffy thought idly.

At that moment Willow and Anya, Buffy's assistant walked into Buffy's room and took one look at Buffy before smiling a HUGE smile.

"Wow Buffy! You look so… wow!" Willow said.

"I'm guessing you like" Buffy said grinning at her best friend before taking another look at her reflection.

Her make up was a little darker than usual but not too dark. The hairdresser had out in blonde extensions so her hair was longer and very blonde. Buffy knew she looked good.

"Course she does. You look great but you're also running late. Lorne wants you in wardrobe now. The guys are already there and they want to co-ordinate all of your outfits" Anya said.

Buff nodded and followed Anya out with Willow trailing behind her. All she had on at the moment was a short silk robe but there wasn't anything else she could have worn and then taken off without risking her hair.

When she got to the room marked wardrobe Buffy was actually surprised to see how large the room was. There in one corner was a bunch of clothes that seemed to be for her and so Buffy started to walk over.

"Wait a minute Buffy, I want you to meet everyone" Willow called out.

Buffy turned around with a friendly smile on her face and then her jaw almost dropped. Standing in front of her was the most gorgeous guy she had seen in a while. He had on a pair of tight leather pants and a spiked leather collar and nothing else.

"Buffy this is-" Willow started to say when Anya interrupted,

"They are all in the papers every other day, I'm sure they know each other's names"

Willow smiled sheepishly at that and just waved her hands at everyone.

"Hello luv"

"Hey Spike" Buffy said while she watched him look her over once before looking back into her eyes and smiling.

Buffy turned to the guy standing behind Spike and she almost needed to sit down.

'_And I thought Spike was_ hot'

"Buffy"

"Angelus" Buffy replied smiling at the sexy singer. It wasn't like she had never seen good looking men before but these brothers were something else. Angelus was also wearing leather pants that fit him very snugly. He had a blood red shirt on that was unbuttoned. His hair was done up in spikes very similar to Spike's hair and from what she could see of Oz, like his too.

"Oh hey Oz" Buffy said.

"Hey Buffy" Oz said quietly.

Seeing that all the members of Blood Lust were ready Buffy hurried to Lilah, the woman in charge of wardrobe while the guys were led out to do some shots of just the band.

"Hey Lilah, what am I wearing today?" Buffy asked while looking through some of the clothes.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about" Lilah said. "I was talking to Willow earlier" Lilah nodded to the redhead before continuing, "And she was telling me that the purpose of this shoot is to change your image and I was thinking, maybe we could push that a little further"

"How much further?" Buffy asked warily.

"You'll see" Lilah smiled.

* * *

Ten minutes later Buffy walked out of the room still wearing her robe and went to where the Blood Lust guys were posing.

Buffy sat down in the chair with her name on it and watched the men work the camera. All three were definitely yummy and watching them was a treat. Angelus and Spike had taken their shirts off too and the threesome of sexy male bodies wearing nothing but leather pants was sure to make a lot of people male and female drool.

When Lorne spotted Buffy he signaled to the photographer who stopped shooting.

"Buffy, I'm sure you know Charles Gunn" Lorne said gesturing to the photographer.

"Sure do. Hey Gunn, How are ya?" Buffy asked.

"Doin' good. I'd give you a hug but I don't wanna mess with the hair" Gunn said grinning at the petite blonde who he had worked with many times before.

Buffy laughed.

"Well princess, we're ready for you" Gunn said

"Okay" Buffy said and stood up, her feeling of apprehension returning with full force. She knew everyone was waiting to see what she had on and when she dropped her gown she knew they were not disappointed.

Buffy almost laughed out loud when she saw the shocked looks on everyone's faces. Only Angelus seemed to be looking at her expressionless. And that intrigued her. She knew where the shock was coming from, there she was, Buffy Summers, princess of pop, wearing a pair of leather hotpants and an almost see through lace corset top.

Gunn had Buffy pose with Blood Lust in every conceivable position before there was a wardrobe change. For the next series of shots the guys wore beautifully tailored silk shirts with silk trousers. Spike took off his collar. But somehow Blood Lust were able to make even seemingly elegant clothes look sexy and edgy. Buffy wore a silk short dress that was low cut in front and completely backless. They went through the motions again until Gunn was satisfied that he had enough and he ordered them to change again. This time the guys were in Blood Lust Rocker mode. Black lipstick and black eyeliner, they even wore fake fangs that they always wore at performances. Buffy wore pristine white lingerie that would make any man lose it on sight. Her make up was in direct contrast to her outfit, she had on dark colours that accentuated her beauty but made her look anything but innocent. Gunn had Buffy pose very sexily with all the boys but he noticed straight away she seemed to have more chemistry with Angelus. Gunn had taken over two hundred shots before he announced he was done, but they were only going to use five or six in the spread.

For the cover Lorne, after a quick discussion with Gunn, decided to put the two singers together. Angelus and Buffy both went to wardrobe but since Angelus was only told to lose the shirt and change into another pair of leather pants he was done fairly quickly. He went to his room to have his make up toned down and just relaxed till he was called.

Buffy on the other hand was taking a little longer than necessary. The cover shot had been decided when it was going to be just her and now that she was posing with Angelus, Buffy wasn't sure she wanted to go through with it. Lilah, Anya and Willow were trying to convince her to just do it but….

* * *

Anya walked out and asked Lorne to have the set cleared out except for Gunn and he immediately agreed, Once all the technicians were gone, Anya went back in to call Buffy.

Spike and Oz were sitting at the back lazing around while Angelus waited impatiently for Buffy to get to the set. He watched as Willow went upto Spike and Oz and after a short discussion they followed her out. They had been gone for a while and Angelus felt his irritation mounting.

_'What the fuck is taking her so long?'_ he wondered.

When Buffy walked out she was wearing her robe again. She walked directly upto Angelus who was already in front of the camera and looking him straight in the eye she shrugged the robe of her shoulders and tossed it aside.

Angelus felt his mouth dry up. Standing in front of him clad in only a pair of black lacy panties was Buffy Summers. He couldn't stop himself from looking up and down her slender frame and he almost groaned out loud when he felt himself getting hard.

"Like what you see?" Buffy meant for her words to come out rude but they came out as a breathy moan.

Angelus caught himself and smirked at her, "Oh yeah" he murmured and almost without thought he raised his hand and trailed one finger up her side.

Buffy shivered at his touch. She stepped closer to him and tilted her head up and was about to say something when she hears Gunn's voice giving them directions.

Buffy pulled away and turned to Gunn with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Listen, I don't want my boobs in any of the shots? You get that right?" Buffy demanded.

"I know I know, Lorne filled me in" Gunn said. "Just do as I say ok?"

Both Buffy and Angelus nodded.

Gunn told Angelus to sit down on the mattress that had been laid out. And then Gunn instructed Buffy to straddle him.

_'Oh Boy'_ Angelus thought as Buffy sat down on him.

"Angelus I need you press your chest against Buffy's" Gunn said.

Angelus and Buffy did a few shots like this before Gunn asked them to change their positions. After a few more shots Gunn told the two of them to get up.

"Buffy stand in front of Angelus ok? I want you to push your back up against him"

Buffy did as she was told.

"Now Angelus I want you to cup Buffy's breasts with your hands"

Angelus slowly reached his arms around her and brought his hands up to her breasts. He cautiously covered them with his hands. Buffy and he had not exchanged a single word throughout the last bit of the shoot which was very different to earlier when all four of them had been kidding around while taking the group shots. He felt Buffy go still at his touch and then he felt her nipples harden. Angelus had to force himself to think un-sexy thoughts but he knew Buffy could feel his hard-on.

_'Fuck!'_ he thought angrily.

_'Oh my God'_ Buffy thought.

Both of them tried to keep their minds off the other person's obvious arousal. Gunn's voice shooting them commands at every moment helped.

"Okay Angelus I need you to turn away from Buffy and Buffy honey I need you to turn to face Angelus's back. Now press up against him. Slip one of your arms around his waist. That's right honey. I like that. But I want you to give me a little something extra. Maybe touch him with your other hand. NO, Angelus do not move your head. I need your profile in this shot. You too Buffy, show me your beautiful face"

Gunn kept yelling out instructions and both singers were made to change positions so quickly and so often that they were starting to get real tired. Finally after what seemed like forever, Gunn shouted,

"It's a wrap people"

* * *

After writing this I realized that its very much like the story Opposites Attract by Indie and Tango. So I just want to give credit where credit is due, their story did inspire this but mine is going yo be VERY different!

Please Review. Don't worry about my GWTW stories, they will be updated. For those of you who read Soulmates Forever, I do plan on finishing it.. someday!


	2. Chapter 2

It was 12.10 am and Buffy was running late. She was supposed to meet Willow and the Blood Lust group for lunch at 12.30 and she had just woken up.

"Shit" she exclaimed as she ran into her bathroom. She quickly jumped into the shower and had what had to be the world's quickest shower. Once she was done she grabbed her favourite pair of jeans and pulled on tank top. She quickly put on a little make up and then slipped on her oversized sunnies. Once she was satisfied with her appearance she ran down her stairs and with a quick nod to Anya she snatched the keys to her Ferrari and was off.

The photo shoot that had taken place the previous day had gone well. Other than the slight discomfort between her and Angelus right at the end, it had been perfect. But she had been really tired and after refusing willow's invitation to hang out with her and the guys, Buffy had come home and collapsed.

Buffy flipped her phone open and hit speed dial 2 as she drove down the busy road of LA.

"Hello? Buffy?"

"Will! I'm so sorry I'm late. Where am I meeting you again? I forgot"

"Buffy! Oh don't worry about it. Just come to mine. It'll be easier. How long will you be?"

"Umm… traffic is looking okay so give me 20 no 30 minutes tops and I'll be seeing you soon"

With that Buffy snapped her phone shut and hit the accelerator.

Half an hour later after having to get through four gates and flash her id three times Buffy was finally inside the Rosenberg Compound. Willow's family were very wealthy. They owned a large computer-related company. After being best friends with her since she was two, Buffy still didn't know what Willow's parents did exactly. All she knew was that they owned a huge corporation Rose International and did something brainy. Rose Int. also handled a lot of government related business which was why everything building they owned was guarded like Fort Knox. Willow had been thrust in to the limelight first at the tender age of 9 when the world had met her as a child prodigy and later at the age of 16 when they met her as a wild LA party girl. After her 'I'm-bad' phase Willow had been unable to shake the tag socialite even though she had mellowed down considerably.

Buffy chuckled when she remembered those days. She had been the one who had instigated most of the troubles they had gotten into but somehow she had escaped any bad girl label. No matter what the world was determined to love Buffy a. k. a. Elizabeth Summers. Her perfect blonde hair and sparkling green eyes combined with a show biz pedigree that was envied by most of the world, Buffy had the life most girls would kill for. But that was the very image Buffy was trying to shake up a little.

"Willow!" Buffy shouted as she walked into the redhead's wing. Being an only child and having such a large house was a definite perk. Willow had been given the entire East Wing of the house for herself.

"In here Buffy"

Buffy followed the sound of her friend's voice and entered the games room. This was where Willow had every computer, arcade or any other kind of game ever. She had an XBOX 360 hooked to a large screen in one corner and a PS2 in another. There were a bunch of machines scattered around and an air hockey table in the middle. Spike was currently stuck in some game holding a fake gun shooting at the screen all the while yelling, "Die mofos. Die!" Willow and Oz were playing some kind of logic game and both of them had their brows wrinkled in concentration. Angelus was the only one doing nothing. He was stretched out on the couch and looked like he was half asleep. Deciding he was the lesser of the three evil and that to was time to leave the awkwardness of yesterday behind, Buffy marched up to him and said "Hey"

Angelus opened his eyes slowly and scanned her up and down before allowing a lazy smile to break across his face.

"Hey"

"So, umm, you didn't find anything interesting?" Buffy asked gesturing to the room

"I just did" Angelus said still smiling

Buffy smiled back hesitantly and was about to speak when

"I win you lose. Who the man now Wolfy?" Willow yelled and then covered her mouth when she realised how loudly she had shouted. Recovering quickly she smiled as she got up, "Lunch?"

* * *

The five of them sat at a round table while the waiting staff served them a delicious Italian meal. Earlier in the day the cook had asked for each person's preferences and even though Buffy was late, hers had been made too. Seeing as she ate at Willow's atleast once a week, the cook knew all of Buffy's favourites.

"So I was thinking, after my super smart photo shoot idea, maybe we could try another one?" Willow said excitedly

"Let it out Wills. I'm sure I'll like it whatever it is" Buffy said with a grin as the guys looked at Willow with various degrees of amusement.

"Ok! All four of you will love this. I was thinking maybe you should do a song together. I mean I know your sounds are so different but that the whole point right? Buffy you want change and Blood Lust will get mainstream exposure" Willow paused. "Not that you guys aren't mainstream or anything, because you are. It's just that your personal lives seem to be in the news more than your music. Not that that's bad or anything but it is kinda don't you think? I mean you make such great music but all we read about is which actress Angelus was boning last week or which strip club Spike got wasted at." Willow rambled on.

"Honey. We know what you mean" Oz said quietly.

"Eep. I'm sorry." Willow said blushing furiously.

Spike and Angelus just smiled at her but they both looked like they were considering her words. They looked at each other before glancing at Oz and then they focused their gazes on Buffy who looked as if she too were lost in thought.

"So, what do you think?" Spike asked finally.

"I don't know. It sounds like a plan but we need to get a song and music and the lyrics have to be a little less gory than you guys normally do. But if you can do all that I'm in." Buffy said.

"Don't you need to check with your people first?" Angelus asked cautiously. He knew how the business worked. Even though Blood Lust made most of their decisions, something like this would have to be run by their manager first but Wesley would say YES of that he was sure seeing as how Wes had been trying to convince the group to do something like this for the past year.

"No. I am my people. If you guys are in, I'm in" Buffy said confidently.

"We're in" Oz said

"Great! Let's go to the music room. You can start working now" Wllow said excitedly.

"Uh, Can I finish my food first?" Buffy asked laughing.

"Oh. Sorry"

* * *

Music Room.

Spike had his guitar resting on his lap and a piece of paper and a pencil next to him. He absently strummed a few bars and then wrote something down. Buffy was sitting at the piano and every time Spike played anything half decent she would start working on it. Finally Buffy gave up and decided to leave Spike to his own madness and she strolled over to where Angelus was sitting trying to write lyrics.

"Have the angels sung yet?" Buffy asked

"What?" Angelus asked confused

"Nothing. When I was younger my mom used to say that when you are writing music if you listened hard enough you might hear the angels sing and then you know you have the right words. When I write I always hope to hear them. Never have" Buffy said.

"Okay" Angelus said, unsure what he was to do with this information.

Buffy laughed, "Well you being Angelus and all, I doubt you need any other Angels"

By now Spike had set hit guitar down had come up to where Buffy and Angelus were.

"Oh hey Spike, how's the music going?" Buffy asked

"It isn't. I think I'm trying too hard. I need a break. Maybe you can provide some relaxation" Spike said with a wink.

"Mmmm, Actually since none of us are getting anything done maybe we can just talk? Tomorrow we have to do that interview with Rolling Stone together and I just realised I don't even know your real names and how is it that your brothers but you have different accents? What's the deal with you two?" Buffy said.

Spike and Angelus looked at each other and grimaced, "You wanna take this or shall I?" Spike asked. Seeing Angelus nod Spike started speaking.

"Long story. Starts with Brandon O'Conner. Lovely chap, small time musician, great with the ladies. He lives in Dublin where he meets Catherine Donnelly. Basically they hook up, he sticks around long enough to promise marriage, get her pregnant and then he leaves to go to London. Now here Brandon manages to catch another unsuspecting fool off guard and he does the same shit with Anna Bristow. The hilarious thing is that both women are still madly in love with that idiot so when they have their children they give them his last name. The even more ironic bit is that both women chose the same first name to give to their son. Which is why neither of use our real names" Spike said.

Buffy just started at them for a moment, "Well? You still haven't told me your real names! And how did you manage to find each other?"

Angelus just closed his eyes as if he was trying to ignore the conversation while gesturing for Spike to continue.

"If you must know, the poof here, his name is Liam Angelus O'Conner and my name is William O'Conner, no middle name for me thank god. How we met is an even funnier story. Angie here moved to London with his mum when he twelve and we were enrolled in the same school. After a few fist fights we realised we were brothers and shared the common hatred of our father, I use that term loosely and his name we both had to bear. Once we figured the truth out we introduced our mums and the rest as they say is history"

Buffy was looking at them both wide eyed by now, "Are you shitting me? This is better than my soaps! And now both of you are parts of a world famous band and are like best friends. That is so hot!"

At this Angelus and Spike started laughing. "Oh my god this one sure is gullible."

Angelus finally spoke up, "Buffy, half of what he said was true except for the duping part. Brandon married my mum but they divorced a year after I was born. He moved to England and married Anna but she didn't know about mum and I. When I was twelve Brandon fell sick and that's why we went to London. Brandon asked if we would come so he could see me one last time and mum being the softy that she is said ok. There at the hospital I met Spike. Neither of us had known until then that the other existed and when we met we didn't exactly become best friends but we didn't get in to any fist fights either. Eventually we bonded, and here we are."

Buffy looked between the brothers and then asked cautiously, "That is the true story right?"

Angelus looked amused, "Yeh it's true. My idiot brother here watches too much Passions. He likes to pretend our lives are like that too. Don't ask."

Buffy laughed at that and looked at Spike whose expression was half embarrassed half annoyed.

"Ok so, when are we gonna get your story luv?" Spike asked anxious to get the attention off him.

"If we're still on pur break then now is as good a time as any" Buffy said smiling

* * *

Hey! Reviews please! Next chap will have Buffy's real story. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, I don't know what you've read or heard but like forget it all now" Buffy said smiling at Spike and Angelus.

When they nodded she continued.

"Okay, my grandfather Henry Summers was like a screen GOD in the 1940s. I think it was 1943 when he made 'And that's life.' That movie was like the biggest blockbuster of its time and it also starred an unknown Elizabeth Dupree. Even though they only had two scenes together, they had this intense connection. They started dating. By 1945 Elizabeth was a huge star too and they got married. Five years later they had a son, Henry Jr. more commonly known as Hank Summers"

"Shit, Hank Summers. I've seen a ton of his movies" Spike said. And then blushed, "My mom used to make me" he clarified.

Looking amused but making no comment Buffy continues with her story, "Elizabeth and Henry had only one child Hank. He grew up different to most star kids. His parents forced him to go to university and he had to get in on his own merit which he did. While at Stanford, he met Joyce Smith, an aspiring musician. They fell in love but thing didn't work out between them. Hank later decided to go into movies and he fell into the typical Hollywood Playboy mould. It was ten years after he finished college that he ran into his old love Joyce again. Somehow defying the odds they managed to fall in love again and marry. That was in 1983. Three years later they had a baby girl who Elizabeth insisted should be named after her since after all Henry had his namesake in Hank. The new parents agreed and so they named their child Elizabeth Summers a. k. a. Me"

"Wow, so you're whole family is famous" Spike said.

"Yeh, the Summers Dynasty" Buffy said with a small laugh. She turned to Angelus who hadn't spoken as yet. She started to say something when Spike suddenly jumped up,

"Fuck I think I've got it" he said as he ran to his guitar and started strumming.

"Thanks luv, I think you inspired me" Spike yelled to Buffy then went back to his work.

"I actually wanted to know more about you" Angelus' voice made her look away from Spike quickly.

"Oh" Buffy said not knowing what to say. Then she smiled, "Only if you tell me about you"

"What do you want to know?"

"Okay, why do you use your middle name?" she asked randomly.

Angelus smirked, "Not by choice I swear. Do you know what Angelus means?" He asked.

"Uh No. I don't speak Irish" Buffy said.

"It's Latin actually" Angelus said. "It's a prayer said to commemorate the annunciation. I'm not going to bore you with Roman Catholic history but my mum apparently prayed for a son everyday from the day she was married. And when I was born, even though I was named Liam, she never once called me by it. I was always Angel to her. She died before Spike and I got our recording deal but when they asked for our names I knew I had to give Angelus. It was my way of honouring her" Angelus smiled thinking of his much loved mother.

"I'm sorry about your mom. I had no idea. I didn't mean to bring up sad memories"

"That's okay Buffy, it's been a long time. But now it's my turn. Why do you go by Buffy? Why not Liz or any other derivative of Elizabeth?"

"That would be my dad's fault" Buffy said smiling. "See he had this awful habit of giving everyone around him nick names. When I was born he decided he had to give me the most unique one of all. From what I can remember, he used to say that the first time I smiled, he knew I was Buffy" Buffy looked sad, "I guess we're pretty similar in this. My dad died when I was seven and I refused to be known as anything but Buffy since. It's my connection to him"

Angelus smiled at Buffy in understanding and unconsciously scooted a little closer.

"So why not acting?" he asked suddenly thinking about her story.

"I used to be a child star. I acted in a bunch of movies until I was twelve and then I got sick of it. I always loved music. I get that from my mom. I decided I wanted to pursue it and even though my grandparents weren't thrilled they gave me their full support"

"That's nice. So you went to music school or something?" Angelus questioned.

"Yes didn't you?" Buffy asked surprised.

"No. I always liked the guitar and mum encouraged me but it was just a hobby. She always insisted I focus on school more. So I did. When I met Spike, music was the main thing we bonded over. I think our mothers wanted to give us a chance to be brothers so they sent us to a few classes together. Nothing major. We were in Americaon a holiday when we met Oz. He's like a distant cousin actually. He had a band back then, Dingoes something. A bunch of high school kids that made terrible sounds together that they called music. We were just messing around one day, the three of us, and something just clicked. When we played together we sounded different. Special in a way. So that's when I dropped out of college and Spike who had just finished high school came with. We relocated here and Blood Lust was born."

"Wow. So how old are you anyway?" Buffy asked curiously.

"How old do you think I am?"

"22?" she guess wildly.

"Close. I'm 23, going to be 24 in a month" Angelus said, "Spike is 21 but as you can see he acts like he's 5" Angelus pointed to his brother discretely.

Buffy turned around and had to stifle her laughter.

Spike was half sitting, half standing with his guitar in front of him and a pencil stuck behind his ear. He was frowning at the paper in front of him and it looked like he had run his hands through his hair a lot because it was so messy.

"It must be nice to have a brother" Buffy murmured.

"Don't you have any siblings?" Angelus asked.

"I do. My mom remarried when I was ten and I have a little sister. She's eight. It's just that her life is really different from what mine was at that age."

Seeing Angelus' confused look Buffy added, "I had been in half a dozen movies before my eighth birthday. Besides I am a Summers, she's never going to have to deal with that. I guess I always wished for a big brother. Someone who would always be there, someone like my dad" Buffy finished softly feeling very vulnerable at the moment.

"Well you're welcome to mine" Angelus' said trying to lighten the mood. His heart ached to see the girl in front of him looking sad. Angelus' didn't understand why she affected him so strongly but she seemed to be able to make him feel so many things, things he had never felt before.

Buffy giggled, "Uh no thanks. I actually have an adopted brother already. My other best friend Xander. He Willow and I grew up together. He kinda likes to scare all the guys who are interested in me away and make my life miserable. So I'm thinking he fits the brother mould"

"Should I be scared?" Angelus' asked.

Buffy's eyes widened slightly, "Not unless you really are as bad as they make you out to be" she said trying to sound nonchalant but her heart was racing.

_'Does he like me?'_ she wondered.

Angelus' smirked, "Actually, I'm as good as they all make me out to be."

"Oh" Buffy blushed when she realised what he was implying. "Well, I'm not as good as they make me out to be" she said her voice lower than she intended.

Angelus' eyebrows rose slightly, "Are you saying you can be **_bad_** Buffy?"

Fighting to keep herself from blushing anymore Buffy calmly replied, "I guess you're gonna have to wait and see"

They had both leaned forward and their lips were centimetres away when Spike suddenly shouted.

"I got it"

* * *

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know. 

I know things are going slowly but this is a WIP. I'm slowly figuring it out as I go. I love feedback and suggestions so please leave me some.

* * *


End file.
